mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Padanub
Padanub (born 15 May 2013) is a British politician who is currently the Head Moderator. He previously served as the Speaker of the House of Commons from January 2016 to April 2016. Prior to his election as Speaker, he was a member of the Conservative Party. A highly popular figure in the Conservative Party, Padanub's election to the Speaker's chair followed endorsements from members of all the major political parties. He was for a short time the Conservative Party's Deputy Director of Communications in which he was promoted to Director of Communications shortly afterwards. He is known for being the founder of MHoC Wagers and Model Barclays, as well as the now defunct newspaper, The Sun. He has served as a Member of Parliament since July 2015, following an internal by-election within the Conservative Party. Since his election as an MP, he has rapidly gained influence in the Model House of Commons, becoming the Chairman of the Conservative Party. In addition, he plays a role in the Model United Nations and its Security Council. Following the resignation of Speaker Athanaton, Padanub announced his intention to stand for the Speaker of the House of Commons election, January 2016 and was successful. He was elected with a strong majority. Early political career Padanub joined the Model House of Commons and the Conservative Party in June 2015 during the leadership of OllieSimmonds. Following OllieSimmonds' resignation shortly afterwards, Padanub chose to endorse former Chancellor of the Exchequer, Sephronar in the resulting leadership election and worked on his campaign and branding. Sephronar then lost in the first round of voting, which led to him supporting ViscountHoratio instead. Treeman1221 won the election. Member of Parliament On 17 July 2015, Padanub was elected by his party in an internal by-election to represent the constituency of East Midlands, replacing Pallas_ who had been elevated to the House of Lords. He served as the MP for East Midlands until the fourth general election when he was elected a National Member of Parliament. When he was first elected as an MP, he followed the result with a speech: "Thank you to everyone for choosing me to be an MP. Today marks the beginning of our fight back against what is fast becoming left-wing fascism and I hope to see every member, MP and Lord on the frontline, with Treeman1221, with myself, with the entire party so that we can give the left-wing the greatest general election upset in a decade" Following his election as an MP, Padanub claimed that this prompted him to start taking MHoC "seriously". He produced a number of peices of legislation before being promoted to Director of Communications in the Conservative Party. He was then appointed Deputy Whip in the House of Commons, where, he was praised for adopting a style of whipping similar to that of Jas1066. Shadow Defence Secretary Between September and October 2015, Padanub briefly served as the Shadow Secretary of State for Defence. It is believed that his appointment was due to his pragmatism and his long family history of serving in the armed forces. Chairman of the Conservative Party In October 2015, Padanub was appointed to the role of Chairman of the Conservative Party. In this role, he led his party's election strategy for the fourth general election by advertising using election propaganda. During the October 2015 general election, Padanub was unsuccessful in being elected for the constituency he stood in - missing out by just one vote. Soon afterwards, he became a National MP. Speaker of the House of Commons Following the resignation of incumbent Speaker of the House of Commons Athanaton, Padanub declared his intention to stand for the office when the nominations period commenced on 9 January 2016 and he launched his manifesto. He rapidly gained the backing of members from all of the major parties across the political spectrum. In the first round of the election on 21 January 2016, Padanub received 51 votes - nearly double that of the second-placed candidate, Djenial. However, he still fell short of the majority required for victory. In the second and final round of voting, he defeated Djenial by 52 votes to 27 and was approved as the 4th Speaker. In accordance with convention, he rescinded his membership of the Conservative Party. Padanub's election as Speaker was widely welcomed from across the Model House of Commons community. He subsequently received 22 applications for Deputy Speaker. Upon his election as Speaker, Padanub said in his acceptance speech: "On behalf of all six of us who had the privilege to make it to the election stage and be your candidates, I would like to start this speech by thanking Athanaton for the conduct of this entire election. I’d like to personally thank my campaign team and particularly Campaign Manager TheQuipton, their help has been invaluable during this election period and they have been a rock for my blue-sky ideas. The campaign has been a lot different to the past two campaigns. The first time, was a dirty exchange of views and personalities between two controversial candidates and the result almost split the house, and our community in ‘twain. The second campaign was an out-and-out clear cut case leading to some interesting precedents but ultimately boring campaigning. Our campaign has been broad, good humoured and exchanges have been incredibly good-humoured, the Q&A underlined a level of agreement between the candidates on what MHOC truly needs and deserves. Djenial really deserves a moment here however, the poor lad has run for a lot of elections and puts his heart and soul into MHOC and has the unfortunate luck of losing. I came into this campaign believing I was running to give him some credible opposition rather than to provide a real opponent and right up until the result was announced I still believed he had me on the ropes. I’d like to take a moment to pay particular tribute however, to the Liberal Democrats as an entity, not only were they kind enough to take me in to do a private Q&A in their skype chat) like a lot of parties, but they were kind enough to let me stay, and give me some much needed encouragement during the Campaign phase. I look forward to working with them, and all the other parties. I offer a different approach, to my opponents and predecessors and I believe that difference is needed now, more than ever. So many people have become tired, and weary of MHOC and it’s community, they have lost faith with many systems and simulated areas of our community and alarm bells should be ringing all around about this. So, in my campaign, I highlighted the need to reconnect with our roots and stabilize ourselves with long-term leadership, akin to /u/Timanfya. That means the first change I plan is this. I want to take Deputy Speakers, beyond walled-in and hidden chats. I want us to be seen - visible, active and in touch - in every corner of MHOC. That way we can strengthen our community, we can increase membership. We can put in place a strong, sprawling MHOC fit for 2016. This is an exciting time for MHOC, and an exciting time for me, but most of all, for you guys. This is a great window of opportunity to make your voice and your vision count. You now have more power and influence than anytime in MHOC history. It is my ambition to build on this and take us to new heights. I look forward to doing so, in partnership with every one of you. That is what my time as Speaker is going to be all about. Thank you." Press Padanub was a founding member of The Sun which is renowned across the Model House of Commons community for its anonymous journalism and exposure of scandals that otherwise would have gone unnoticed. Banking Padanub has also diversified into the banking sector, as he was one of the founders of the MHoC Wagers and its banking division, Model Barclays. MHoC Wagers has become a highly popular platform for betting on the latest odds of possible events or elections that take place in the Model House of Commons. This has been emulated heavily by the new Model HSBC. See also *Speaker of the House of Commons election, January 2016 *Conservative Party *Athanaton |- |- |- Category:Conservative Party Category:The MHOC Sun Category:Conservative MPs Category:Users Category:Speakers Category:Deputy Speakers Category:Conservative Party Chairmen Category:MPs Category:MPs for East Midlands Category:National MPs Category:Shadow Chancellors of the Duchy of Lancaster Category:Shadow Defence Secretaries